encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Emre
- In Devas= }} - Aura= - Likeness= }} - Statue= - Drawn= }} | caption = | alias = Bathala *Dea (by a Punjabwe priestess or babaylan)Episode 163 | gender = Male | race = Deity | ethnicity = | kingdom = | position = Supreme deity of Encantadia | affiliation = Devas | status = Immortal | fightingstyle = Sword-fighting | weapon = Sword | powers = Divinity | actor = Zoren LegaspiEpisode 186 (Encantado form) Reyn Talosighttps://www.instagram.com/p/BQMwVreggdv/ (suit actor for Bathala form) | debut = Episode 94; Chapter 33 | death = | final = }} Bathalang is the supreme deity of the world of Encantadia. Appearance The face of Emre shines with golden light. Emre wears a cloth of gold and silver. When being ousted by Ether and Arde from Devas, he becomes an Encantado. Personality Emre's intervention in the affairs on Encantadia is often subtle rather than direct. Sometimes he pretends to be another being (e.g. beggar) in order to test if his worshiper is deserving to be granted a blessing from him. He prefers subtle intervention due to his philosophy that his worshiper should learn patience, faith, and hope that they may become stronger. Emre deeply cares for Encantadia and his created beings; if deemed necessary he will directly intervene for their sake. This happened in two instances; (1) Emre attempted to force Ether to reverse her curse on Lira - even engaging her in combat; (2) Emre permitted Amihan to return at Encantadia to protect her people from the Hadezars and HathoriaEpisode 140 Emre tells Ades that he takes sacrifices into account, so he would intervene directly if a person has made a great sacrifice.Episode 153 History Emre and two fellow deities, Ether and Arde, visited the mortal world and they were displeased by the savage and perilous life of humans, so they decided to make a world of their own. They created the land of Encantadia and its biosphere. The humanoid Encantados were divided into four kingdoms: Adamya, Sapiro, Lireo and Hathoria, but all came to respect and worship Emre. Growing jealous of Emre, Arde and Ether attempted to kill him. However, Emre, the most powerful of the three deities, discovered the plot and turned them into animal-like creatures. Arde was turned into a dragon, eternally tasked to guard Encantadia's underworld, the Balaak. On the other hand, Ether was turned into an enormous snake as a reminder of her betrayal, though a handful of Encantados came to empathize with her, and became the first Etherians. At some point, Emre entrusted the first queen of Lireo, Cassiopea, the Mother Gem which would hold the peace and balance in Encantadia. However, after a rebellion staged by the Diwata named Adhara, Cassiopea used the gem to attack her. After the battle, Emre punished the former queen by banishing her outside Lireo and turning her into an immortal, decreeing that the curse would only be lifted if the four gems are physically one again. Ages later, Emre sent a wondrous sign to the then-queen of Lireo, Minea, who was carrying her next child while she was praying to him for Raquim (the unborn daughter's father and Minea's true love) and the success of Sapiro. When Minea prayed for a worthy father for Amihan's heir, the butterfly sent by Emre in response picked Ybrahim, the Prince of Sapiro, who had been raised as a mandirigma. Emre granted Amihan's request to return at Encantadia in order to help her people in defeating the Hadezar of Hathoria; as supreme being, he cannot just let his creations suffer from the carnage set by Arde and Ether - his sworn nemesesEpisode 140. Upon Amihan's return, she requested Emre to save Pirena from death due to its unjust cause. Emre was able to defeat Ether in combat and made her promise not to return at EncantadiaEpisode 146. But Ether warned she will return upon the rise of an Encantado/da who will sow discord again in the realm. Knowing this, Emre lifted his curse to Cassiopea to serve as the guide of the Sang'gres to lead Lireo and Encantadia. Emre told Amihan and Kahlil that they cannot return to Encantadia because Lira will benefit from it in the future. But he promised there will come a time that the two of them will be restored in order to be with their families. Lira attempted to go to Devas again, with Mira, Wahid, and Wantuk, in order to fetch Amihan to return at Encantadia. As they approach the gates of Devas, Emre revealed himself telling them of an impeding danger that will raze the realm. He also stated that Amihan can not return to Encantadia because her purpose - by the destruction of Hathoria - has been fulfilled. He instructed Lira and Mira to prepare for the upcoming battle ahead, a war fiercer than the War for the Gems period. Emre granted Lira's wish to see her mother for one last time. After many years, Ades went to Emre in order to deliver a letter to Cassiopea from Minea. He explained that she doesn't need to since Cassiopea has been captured by Ether to become Avria's vessel. Ades appealed to Emre that he needs to save Cassiopea and all of his worshipers from the upcoming onslaught. Emre pointed out that he warned his worshipers already years ago and they have all the tools needed to defeat Etheria. He permitted Amihan to eat the fruit from the Mother Tree so that she may be reborn again in order to be with Lira and Ybrahim. Later, Emre was overthrown as supreme deity by Arde and Ether, with the help of Keros, from Devas. He is incarcerated together with some ivtres residing in Devas. However he is able to escape as he's demoted into his Encantado form. He later meets Imaw, Cassiopea and Kahlil into the wilderness. Abilities Powers As the supreme deity, Emre's power is supreme in Encantadia. Those who disobey his commands become accursed. He is more powerful than the two other deities of Encantadia, Arde and Ether, transforming them into lesser beings as a dragon and snake, respectively. Emre is noticeably skilled in the martial arts which became evident during his initial skirmish with Ether. Being the supreme deity, he can block the powers of his fellow bathalumans in order to fulfill his will - such as blocking Ether's powers in watching Lira while the latter is at Devas. Emre can interact with the Encantados through his statues. The blue butterflies called Retre (who were originally lambanas) were his agents. Emre could conjure swords as well as Sky Portals.Episode 96 According to Evades, Emre sometimes tricks Encantados by disguising himself as a rival deity (such as Ether in order to test Lira and Mira, who both thought of him as "Ether", by teleporting them to Evades' place), and also as a beggar (who gave Lira a sky ship toy that could transform into an actual sky ship, as an act of kindness). It is revealed that Emre may normally reverse the curse on Lira, but he cannot because no bathala/bathaluman can reverse the curse of a fellow bathala/bathaluman. It is required that the same bathala/bathaluman who created the curse shall be the one who should reverse it. However, he may reverse such a curse indirectly by giving a drink that could grant wishes. Emre, like the other deities, could assume giant size. Being the creator of the Mother Gem, Emre may create another gem at will. It is unclear whether Emre had been keeping the purple gem all this time, or if he made it just for Lira. Weaponry In Episode 98, Emre conjured a sword as his principal weapon against Ether during their skirmish in order to force her to reverse her curse on Lira. This sword is presumed to be his personal weapon and summons this at will - which the heavens will respond. Personal Appearance Emre appeared to the following characters while they are still alive # Lira # Cassiopea # Mira # Wantuk # Wahid Trivia *In Episode 32, the likeness of Emre appeared, but it was just Pirena in disguise. *Emre is comparably mystical in the 2016 version than in the 2005 version. His face is not even shown, and he has not yet appeared in person before any living individual, even though he appeared in Sapiro in Episode 94. *Lira is the first living being, in recent memory, in Encantadia whom Emre revealed himself to personally welcome her at DevasEpisode 117 *The Luntaies, based on the narratives in Encantadia, are considered as the champions of Emre to restore peace in Encantadia. Based on Pagaspas, the first Luntaie may have been alive during the Etherian War and subsequently killed by Ether; the second Luntaie, Lira, will be the instrument to unite all of Minea's estranged children and the five elemental gems - as per Ades told to Lira during her first stay at Devas. *Bathalang Arde implied by sowing chaos at Encantadia, Emre's power will wane hoping that it would be enough for him and Ether to exact their revenge against the entity who cursed themEpisode 132. However, Emre's reaction and calm demeanor implied this may not be necessarily true, he maintains that Lira will succeed in her mission - realizing how important Lira's mission, as the Luntaie, means to EncantadiaEpisode 133. *So far, only Lira and Amihan are the beings whom Emre granted their earnest requests directly; the former in lifting the curse of Ether and the latter in permitting to return at Encantadia. Both even faced similar temptations, Lira being offered wealth and power while Amihan being offered a high reward and to meet her deceased parents, Raquim and Minea - both refused. *For the first time, Emre was slashed and wounded by Ether when Arde distracts the latter. However, it isn't fatal enough as he healed his wounds quickly.Episode 145 *Emre revealed himself to Lira, Mira, Wahid, and Wantuk upon their approach to the gate of Devas.Episode 147 *Emre's name might be a reference to 'M'ark 'Re'yes, the director of Encantadia series. *Zoren Legaspi previously portrayed Bagwis from Encantadia 2005 series as a guest character, and from Mulawin 2004 series as one of its main characters. References Category:Characters Category:Deity